Problem: Daniel did 2 more jumping jacks than Omar in the evening. Daniel did 19 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Omar do?
Solution: Daniel did 19 jumping jacks, and Omar did 2 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 2$ jumping jacks. He did $19 - 2 = 17$ jumping jacks.